


Never Be Scared

by KuroBakura



Series: KuroBakura's Sherlock/Blake (Male OC) Ficverse [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Fear, Fluff, Happy, Holding Hands, M/M, Male Slash, Nervous Sherlock, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the first time since Sherlock has been in public with Blake as boyfriends. Blake shows him that it is okay to be yourself, especially when the person loves you for the way are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Be Scared

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash.  
> Thanks!

 

Sherlock and Blake were walking down the sidewalk downtown. This is the first time that Sherlock and Blake have been out in public together as lovers/boyfriends. Blake was not nervous at all but Sherlock felt like his stomach was full of butterflies. Sherlock was both nervous and scared about what people were going to say. He knew he should not focus on the people around them but Sherlock couldn't help it. It was more mainly on what people would going to say about Blake than him because he already knew what people thought about him. People think that he is already a creep, weird...a freak. Sherlock even too nervous to hold Blake's hand. Blake looked over at Sherlock after they sat down on a bench in the park to rest for a little bit. Sherlock sat a bit away from him with his hands in his lap, his back leaning against the back of the bench.

“Sherlock, you can come closer and sit next to me.” Blake said.

“I know.” Sherlock said. Blake suddenly felt like something was wrong.

“Is there something that is bothering you or is something that I am doing that is putting you off?” Blake asked. Sherlock looked down at his lap and sighed.

“It's not you nor you have done any thing wrong, Blake. It's...well..it is me. I am not used to this.” Sherlock replied.

“Being out in public?” Blake asked.

“And having a boyfriend for the "world to see". I mean, I am ready for this but still...I am getting used to this at the same time. And it's not about what people will say about me, I am worried what they are going to say about you.” Sherlock explained to him.

“About me? Why are you worried about me and what they would think? They do not know me at all so their opinion is invalid.” Blake told him.

“People are going to talk, though, Blake.” Sherlock said.

“Then let them. People are going to talk, yes, but that's all it is. It's just talk.” Blake said. Sherlock gulped.

“...I also do not have a good reputation around here either with many people. To many people, I am a freak because of who I am. ” Sherlock said. Blake scooted closer to Sherlock on the bench and leaned Sherlock over to the side against him. Sherlock blushed.

“Darling, there is nothing wrong with the way you are. People say and talk about things that they do not truly understand. People judge too easily without getting to know or understand a person first. Even if you try to get them to understand, if they don't, that is their problem, not your's. It's not your fault nor there is anything wrong with you. You are Sherlock Holmes and I love you the way you are. I know it can hurt at times but do not waste your energy on them, Love. It's not worth the stress.” Blake said. Sherlock knew that Blake is right. He should have to try to please others or do things that he does not feel comfortable with or makes me not feel right. Plus, John, Blake and Mrs. Hudson are the only people he knows that accept him and that is a wonderful thing. Sherlock looked up at Blake.

“Thank you. and you're absolutely right. It's just, I care about you so muchand I guess that is why I am or was on high alert about that.” Sherlock told him.

“You're welcome and I understand that. I care about you, too. To be honest, I never thought I would have any one in my life like this or as amazing as you.” Blake told him.Sherlock smiled and looked up at Blake who was smilign back at him.

“I love you, Mr. Holmes.” Blake told him. As soon as Blake said this tom him. Most of the butterflies disappeared. It was going to take more time to get used to this but as of right now, Sherlock felt more happier and less nervous.

“I love you, too.” Sherlock said. Sherlock felt so giddy and full of joy when he heard himself said that. He was opening up more and that is very good for him. Another coupele of minutes later, Blake and Sherlock got up from the bench and began walking downtown again. As they stood in line to grab some food, Sherlock suddenly felt Blake grab his hand and hold it. Sherlock smiled and then held it tighter. Sherlock then looked to the side where Blake was standing next to him. He leaned closer for a second and kissed his cheek. Blake looked at him and kissed Sherlock on the lips. When they stopped, Blake and Sherlock turned to face the front of them again but still holding hands.

“I hope that did not make your nervous or stressed out when I did that?” Blake asked. Sherlock laid his head on Blake's shoulder.

“It didn't. Like, you said, if people talk, that is their problem. I am not going to let them ruin my happiness. I am not scared to be in love any more and will never be scared to be who I am. Especially around you. Though...there may be times where I will be but not as much.” Sherlock replied. Blake kissed the top of Sherlock's head.

“I am so glad and I know. Remember, I love you and I am here for you.” Blake told him.

“Thanks.” Sherlock said.

“You're welcome.” Blake said. Suddenly, Sherlock lifted up his head and stood up straight again as the line began to move, both of them still holding each others' hand.  
After lunch, Sherlock and Blake spent the rest of the afternoon having fun and being a couple. Though, at times, they acted like kids when having fun but that is one of things they love about each other, they like being silly, no matter how childish it can be. As Blake walked Sherlock back to his building, Sherlock was smiling the entire time. He has never felt this happy before and really liked it. John makes him happy, too, but this is a different kind of happy that Sherlock was feeling inside. The butterflies were now fireworks and rainbows and all over the place.

“I had a fantastic time today.” Sherlock told his boyfriend.

“I did, too. I love that I have a boyfriend who can be just a dorky as I am.” Blake said to him. Both of them stopped in front of Sherlock's building. Both men turned and looked at each other.

“And oh so adorable.” Blake said, as he put his hand gently on Sherlock's cheek. Sherlock let out a happy chuckle.

“I am _not_ adorable.” Sherlock told him.

“Oh, yes and actually you are very adorable..sweet...caring..fun..amazing..” Suddenly, Blake got very serious and leaned closer to Sherlock's face

“You are one of a kind, Sherlock. I know that you doubt that about yourself but I am to let you know that I would never lie about that. Plus, that is what I really do think you are. Among other things as well but all of them are positive and/or wonderful things.” Blake told him. Sherlock smiled and blushed.

“You are one of a kind as a well, Blake and I , too, have no negative thoughts or things about you as well.” Sherlock said back to Blake. Suddenly, Sherlock wrapped his arms around Blake quickly and kissed him. Sherlock could not explain why he just all of a sudden why he did that but Sherlock did not regret it. He was happy and in love and for the first time in his life, he did not want to hold back. He did not care if there were people still walking the street at this time of night or at this moment, he was embracing it and didn't care if people saw them or was talking about what was going on. Sherlock did not want this moment to end but he started to feel like he had to. Sherlock and Blake stopped kissing and looked at each other.

“Also, there is another thing I can add to my list about the wonderful things about you. You are an amazing kisser, too.” Blake told him.

“I hope I didn't hurt you or scare you when I did that.” Sherlock said. Blake let go of Sherlock and held his cheeks, looking at his face.

“Not at all. In fact, that felt really nice. I can see that you are starting to come out of your shell a little more.” Blake said.

“Slowly but I am.” Sherlock said. Blake kissed Sherlock's forehead and stood straight back up.

“I hate to cut this short, Love but I better get home. Plus, tomorrow, my parents wants to Skype me so I need to make sure I have am to do that.” Blake told him.

“It's okay and I understand. I will talk to you the next day then?” Sherlock asked.

“I can call tomorrow night. I love hearing you talk. Your voice is very sexy.” Blake said. Sherlock giggled.

“Oh, Blake!” Sherlock told him.

“It's true!” Blake said. Sherlock hid his face in his hands and Blake chuckled.

“Awe, I am so sorry! I did not mean to embrass you, Baby.” Blake told him. Sherlock moved his hands away and smiled.

“You didn't. I am just not used to people telling me this.” Sherlock told him.

“Ah. If that ever gets to be too much, please let me know.” Blake said.

“I will, Blake. I will.” Sherlock said back. A minute later, Sherlock and Blake said their goodbyes to each other for the day/night. Blake headed down the street to his house and Sherlock went inside the building and headed up to his flat. Both with a smile on their faces.

 

_**The End** _

 

 


End file.
